


La promesa de una nueva vida

by WienGirl



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 12:13:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2507348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WienGirl/pseuds/WienGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Atena ha dejado una carta en la que indica que es momento de dejar la armadura y salir del Santuario de forma permanente. Los nuevos tiempos se avecinan y Camus no está preparado para una importante decisión.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *Notas: He tenido la pregunta: ¿qué pasaría si los caballeros dorados volvieran a la vida y Atena les diera una nueva oportunidad? Ahora es turno de Camus.  
> Disclaimer: Personajes propiedad de Masami Kurumada y Toei.

“ _For a hope I’ve give my everything…_ ” —Nightwish.

 

 

_Ciudad de Atenas, Grecia_

 

El tiempo de dejar el Santuario había llegado junto con una nota de la diosa dejada en la onceava casa, cuando Camus despertó tras la última batalla entablada contra el dios Apolo estaba recostado en el suelo de la casa de Acuario y a su lado el documento:

 

_“Apreciable Camus de Acuario_ _._

_Por medio de la presente le comunico que es necesario que tome las pertenencias que tenga en la onceava_ _casa y abandone el recinto antes del atardecer del día de hoy. Así mismo deberá renunciar a la posesión de la armadura de oro, a su rango y dejar la armadura en la casa de Acuario_ _entro de su caja de Pandora._

_La razón de esta decisión le será informada en la audiencia que tendrá conmigo el día de hoy justamente al anochecer. La ubicación del lugar donde se encontrará con ella está descrita en el mapa contiguo._

_Se le pide de la manera más atenta que no llegue tarde a la cita puesto que es indispensable su presencia para discutir temas importantes relativos a su futuro._

_Atentamente,_

_Atena”_

 

El documento le había parecido de lo más extraño, aunque era menos raro que todo lo acontecido en los últimos meses; había perdido la vida a manos del discípulo de Cristal, pero eso no lo lamentaba lo que lamentaba era el hecho de haber sido traído al combate de nuevo por el hermano de la diosa, el dios Efebo Abel, quien los reunió en el Templo de la Corona para servirle pero momentáneamente ya que tras asesinar a su propia hermana el santo de Acuario y Shura de Capricornio se revelaron en contra del dios corrupto pero al querer hacerle frente perdieron la vida a manos de sus tres asistentes.

 

Hubo unos meses de paz, un periodo largo en el cual creyó que por fin tendría paz para descansar pero el dios Hades fue el siguiente en hacer uso de sus almas y prometiéndoles una mejor vida creyó haber comprado su fidelidad aunque el plan elaborado por todos para llegar a la diosa y hacerle saber las intencionesdel dios maligno les había costado caro puesto que murieron a manos de Pandora, tras despedirse de Hyoga de nuevo creyó que por fin tendría ese descanso tan deseado pero el juicio al que serían sometidos los doce guardianes del Santuario empezaría poco después en donde todos serían convertidos en piedra y encerrados en una gran roca.

 

Ahora estaba de nuevo en la onceava casa, ¿acaso un nuevo dios maligno amenazaba la paz de la tierra?, ¿de nuevo tendrían que combatir? Era fiel a la diosa y a sus ideales de paz pero la realidad es que estaba cansado de morir y revivir cada vez que a algún dios le viniera en gana.

 

Tras leer rápidamente el documento supuestamente dejado por la diosa se puso de pie y caminó hacia la habitación que estaba en la parte posterior de la onceava casa, del recinto circular que había cuidado por muchos años. Recorrió el pasillo principal hasta llegar a pocos pasos de la puerta que daba al camino a la casa de piscis, ahí a mano derecha estaba oculta la puerta que daba a si habitación, al refugio que lo acogió desde su llegada al Santuario cuando era solo un niño.

 

No solo estaba su habitación sino la gran biblioteca que sus antecesores habían protegido tan celosamente, incluso su maestro tenía respeto por todos los libros ahí cuidadosamente guardados. ¿Cómo podría deshacerse de toda esa fuente de sabiduría? Había tomos de literatura rusa del siglo XVIII que no se encontraban en ningún lado, los grandes volúmenes de física que tanto le sirvieron durante su entrenamiento y la instrucción dada a Cristal, diccionarios en varios idiomas consultados una y otra vez, obras completas de Moliere, Sade, Rousseau y otros literatos franceses de los últimos doscientos años. Así mismo en la habitación se hallaba un viejo telescopio que tenía casi dos siglos montado junto a la ventana desde el cual vio las estrellas cantidad de veces cuando se sentía solo o triste.

 

Todos esos objetos tenían un gran valor para él y para los caballeros de acuario que lo habían precedido, ¿cómo tomarlos y arrojarlos a la basura así nada más? Sería un acto grosero en contra de la memoria de todos esos caballeros pero la orden dada por la diosa era tomarlo todo y sacarlo de ahí también tenía que desechar sus propios objetos personales que poco a poco había acumulado, debía tirar una gran parte de su vida al basurero.

 

— ¿Estás aquí Camus? —la voz de Afrodita se escuchaba dentro de su casa, salió de la habitación para ver que necesitaba o si tenía alguna noticia que darle.

—Sí, aquí estoy —al salir se encontró con su compañero quien se veía algo desorientado pero de buen humor—, ¿qué necesitas?

— ¿Te dejaron una nota con un mensaje de la diosa diciendo que tenemos que dejar la armadura y llevarnos todas nuestras posesiones de aquí?

—Sí, la leí hace unos diez minutos que desperté pero aún estoy tratando de asimilar el contenido porque la casa de acuario está llena de recuerdos que no me es posible desechar —respondió Camus con gran pesar en la voz.

—No solo hay memorias invaluables en tu casa —acotó Afrodita acompañándolo al interior de la habitación en la onceava casa—, vas a necesitar ayuda y puedo echarte una mano si gustas.

—Por supuesto.

—Así que esta es la famosa biblioteca de la casa de Acuario —comentó Afrodita mirando para todas partes maravillado ante los imponentes estantes llenos de libros—, mi maestra me comento alguna vez que esta biblioteca tiene cientos de años.

—Sí, más de doscientos para ser exactos, junto con el telescopio y algunas pinturas que están por allá— señaló hacía la izquierda de un estante y ahí en el suelo había varias pinturas las cuales Afrodita examinó una y otra vez.

— ¿Quién es la chica del cabello plateado? —Le mostró una vieja pintura que estaba en buen estado ya que la luz jamás la tocó—, creo que te pareces un poco a ella —su colega se lo dijo en broma puesto que sonreía ampliamente, Camus sonrió ante el comentario aunque le habían dicho anteriormente lo mismo.

—Se llama Serafina, según me dijo mi maestro ella estaba secretamente enamorada del caballero de acuario de aquella época, esa pintura debe de tener unos 247 años más o menos —ambos contemplaron el recuadro de una dama de la nobleza cuyo cabello era tan gris como la plata y miraba serenamente hacía el frente.

—Camus… te das cuenta de que si vendieras esta pintura a un coleccionista de arte ganarías un buen dinero por ella —dijo Afrodita de repente— de hecho… podríamos buscar buenas tiendas que compren antigüedades, si tenemos que deshacernos de todo lo que está en las doce casas ¿por qué no ganar algo con eso? La diosa nunca dijo que estuviera prohibido.

 

Camus reconoció que su colega tenía razón, le dolería tirarlo así que era mejor venderlo a alguien que supiera cuidarlo y atesorarlo y que mejor que un coleccionista de arte o antigüedades que pusiera las pinturas en exhibición y los libros en un museo junto con el telescopio.

 

— ¿Cómo bajaremos todo a la ciudad?

—Ya lo tengo resuelto, tuve que hacer lo mismo con las cosas de la casa de Piscis.

 

Afrodita lo ayudó a meter todos los libros en unas cajas que había ido a buscar al pueblo más cercano, además de eso le comentó algo que turbó mucho a Camus y lo lleno de tristeza.

 

— ¿Vacío, desolado…?

—Sí, el Santuario está completamente vacío. Ya no hay nadie en los campos de entrenamiento, en el coliseo no se oye bullicio. Las doce casas también están vaciándose poco a poco, según supe a todos nos dejaron el mismo mensaje diciéndonos que habría una audiencia con la diosa. Al último que vi fue a Aioria ya que tampoco quería ir a la cita y después de eso ya no regresó. Sé que no murió pero su cosmos se apagó.

—Despertaste antes que todos, por lo que observo —comento Camus con una sonrisa de tristeza en los labios.

—No exactamente, muchos ya se habían ido cuando baje al pueblo por cajas y bolsas para guardar mis cosas; Milo, Shaka, Mu, Aioros, incluso Deathmask… todos ellos perdieron su cosmos de alguna forma.

—Ya veo, entonces solo quedamos tú y yo…

—No, Shura aun duerme en la décima casa, no debemos despertarlo hasta que él lo haga solo. Ahora vamos al pueblo porque tendremos que dar más de una vuelta.

 

Y así fue, salieron cajas y cajas llenas de libros de la onceava casa, unos lentes que parecían ser de alguno de los caballeros anteriores, las pinturas incluido el retrato de Serafina que Camus puso en una caja sin reparar más en el, así como el telescopio cuidadosamente desmontado.

 

Para Camus el ver el Santuario en completo silencio y calma fue un golpe duro, de verdad que no había nadie en los alrededores y lo podía apreciar mientras iba escaleras abajo. Salvo por Shura que dormía en el suelo de la décima casa, las demás casas de Sagitario a Aries estaban vacías, no había rastro de sus ocupantes como si nadie hubiera vivido ahí nunca.

 

—De verdad que está todo en silencio… —comentó Camus al llegar— Jamás pensé que viviría para ver esto.

—Yo tampoco lo creí que hasta que bajé a los campos de entrenamiento, parece que la diosa ordenó la salida de todos de aquí —Afrodita lanzó un suspiro de tristeza, Camus observó que a su colega le afectaba tanto silencio más que nada porque hacía no mucho el Santuario era un lugar lleno de aprendices y santos por aquí y por allá.

 

Ahora todo el lugar parecía un cementerio e invadido un silencio sepulcral que calaba hasta los huesos.

 

Camus dejó de pensar en la nueva condición del Santuario y se concentró en bajar las cajas hasta la casa de Aries, se llevaron una parte de los libros y el resto lo dejaron ya que querían encontrar un comprador antes de sacar todo. Para su buena fortuna, con ayuda de Afrodita, encontraron una tienda de Antigüedades en el barrio viejo de Atenas, el encargado los había mirado extraño cuando cruzaron la puerta pero al ver la cantidad de cosas que llevaban en las cajas quedó fascinado, especialmente con el telescopio y las pinturas los cuales analizaba una y otra vez.

 

—Es magnífico este telescopio, ni una sola ralladura y las lentes en su lugar, también me sorprende el perfecto estado en que están las pinturas. ¿Dice que las tenía guardadas en un viejo sótano? —pregunto el dependiente sonriendo ampliamente.

—Sí, eran del abuelo. Como acaba de morir sacamos todas sus cosas y no queríamos tirar los libros, ni los demás objetos sino dárselos a alguien que sepa cómo cuidarlos.

—En eso tiene toda la razón y créame que ha venido al sitio indicado, aquí lo podemos contactar con grandes compradores de arte, casas de subastas y coleccionistas, es más… —el dependiente se acercó al computador del mostrador y rápidamente empezó a buscar algo mientras Camus y Afrodita lo miraban algo perplejos—, aquí hay algo interesante: el museo “Hermitage” de San Petersburgo está montando una exposición permanente de arte rococó y barroco, yo podría hablar con algún corredor de arte o algún coleccionista privado y tratar de venderles sus pinturas, estoy seguro de que pagaran una buena suma por toda la colección.

— ¿Usted puede arreglar esa venta? —por un momento Camus creyó que tendría que hacer trámites con el personal del museo o con la gente de las casas de empeño y comenzó a estresarse por eso.

—De hecho podemos arreglarlo en conjunto con Usted, necesitaré que preparemos un catálogo más o menos detallado para poderlo ofrecer tanto al museo como a la casa de subastas —comentó el dependiente tomando notas en una libreta—. Le puedo anticipar que somos una casa de antigüedades totalmente seria y profesional, por favor siéntase en confianza para dejarnos los libros, las pinturas y el telescopio para armar un catálogo y ofrecerlo ya sea mediante internet o bien llamando por teléfono a nuestros contactos.

—De acuerdo —Camus se sintió más tranquilo al escuchar estas palabras ya que lo que menos quería en ese momento era hacer trámites engorrosos y teniendo en cuenta que ya no tendría un hogar donde meter tanto libro, lo mejor era que alguien que supiera del tema los cuidara.

—Tengo que decirle algo importante y es que estas cosas no se arreglan de la noche a la mañana, tomará algo de tiempo encontrar a un buen comprador que sea confiable además, necesito que me deje algún número de contacto o si gusta pasar por aquí en unos dos días para darle los avances de la venta.

—Yo vendré en un par de días porque por el momento no tengo teléfono ni nada —dijo Camus apenado.

—De acuerdo —el dependiente anoto el día en que Camus iría a pedir informes sobre la venta de todos sus objetos—, por cierto tengo que decirle que ese telescopio me ha dejado impresionado y, personalmente soy coleccionista de telescopios y otras lentes de largo alcance por lo que… se lo compro hoy mismo.

— ¿En serio?, ¿de verdad lo quiere?

—Sí, me arrepentiré si dejo que otra persona lo compre así que le haré un cheque por el en este instante —el dependiente se veía muy seguro y sin dudarlo sacó su chequera e hizo a Camus un cheque por una buena suma de dinero.

—Es increíble… —abrió mucho los ojos ante la suma, también Afrodita estaba sorprendido.

—Entonces me deja las cajas con los libros y las pinturas, ¿no hay nada que quiera llevarse antes de dejarlos para el inventario?

—De hecho aún hay más, los traeré el día de mañana porque hoy ya no nos es posible venir hasta acá. Faltan unas 4 cajas.

— ¡Estupendo!

 

Era extraño el sentimiento que le quedó al dejar la mayor parte de los objetos de la onceava casa en manos de un vendedor de antigüedades, seguramente su maestro lo habría matado por hacer algo así aunque tenía que reconocer que el haberse deshecho de ellos era como cerrar un circulo y quedaría bien cerrado al dejar la armadura en su caja de Pandora y abandonar el Santuario para siempre.

 

—Vamos al banco a cambiar el cheque —dijo a su compañero— te daré una parte por haberte molestado en acompañarme y ayudarme a traer todo hasta acá.

—Vamos, no es necesario —respondió Afrodita esbozando una sonrisa.

—Si lo es, acéptalo.

—Muy bien ya que insistes y con ese dinero te invitaré a comer antes de tu cita con la diosa —ambos emprendieron el camino de regreso al Santuario puesto que aún había cosas que empacar—. Por cierto ¿qué fue eso de “ _eran del abuelo_ ”?

—Fue lo primero que se me ocurrió, si le decía la verdad nos creerá ladrones de arte o algo peor.

 

Las pertenencias que quedaban en la onceava casa eran de Camus; ropa, algunos libros recientes en su mayoría. Los demás muebles no eran más que estantes vacíos que no valía la pena vender o tirar porque bien el siguiente ocupante podría necesitarlos. Guardó todo en una pequeña maleta de viaje que tenía y miró su habitación por última vez, a pesar de haber estado tanto tiempo en Siberia aquel cuarto había sido su refugio en los siguientes años ya que ahí se ocultó del bullicio del Santuario, del calor del verano, de Milo y sus tonterías pero ahora debía marcharse y no sabía que le deparaba el destino.

 

Salió cerrando la puerta con gran pesar y tristeza. Así mismo guardo la armadura dorada en su caja de Pandora y puso la tapa encima, sería la última vez que la viera así como al Santuario parecía ser. Revisó la nota dejada por la diosa una vez más y analizó el mapa detenidamente el cual marcaba un chalet en medio del bosque entre dos ciudades al norte de Atenas.

 

—Vamos a ver si Shura ya despertó —comentó Afrodita llevando un morral colgando en su espalda.

—Sí, vamos.

 

Bajaron a capricornio y se encontraron con que Shura apenas estaba volviendo en sí y desconfiaba acerca de la nota dejada, a él le tocaba la audiencia ese mismo día en un par de horas pero por lo que sabían no podrían preguntarle de qué se trataba todo el asunto ya que los colegas que se habían ido no habían vuelto.

 

Los tres cruzaron el Santuario y lo miraron por última vez antes de salir, contemplaron por última vez que le fuera su hogar por tantos años, el sitio que los vio crecer y convertirse en hombres, el lugar que fue testigo de tantas batallas ahora no sería más que un montón de rocas sin vida o tal vez un espacio abierto a los turistas que jamás se imaginarían su historia.

 

De todas formas ahora ya no tenía importancia porque ellos ya no estarían para verlo.

 

Estaban los tres sentados en la terraza de un restaurante hablando de esto y lo otro, de tiempos pasados y lo que más les aterraba: el futuro. Shura tenía bastantes dudas al respecto de la nota, el que sus colegas hubieran desaparecido así nada más y el abandono del Santuario, ¿cómo saber que la persona que escribió aquel papel era realmente la diosa Atena?

 

—No podremos saberlo hasta no acudir a la cita —le respondió Camus mirándolo fijamente—, trata de calmarte. Nosotros también estamos desconcertados por todo esto pero alterarnos no resolverá nada hasta no hablar con la diosa personalmente.

—Supongo que en eso tienes razón.

 

Los dos notaron que Afrodita estaba muy pensativo mirando al infinito, era la primera vez que veían a su colega tan meditabundo, parecía que estaba resolviendo alguna encrucijada mental que no tenía respuesta.

 

— ¿Estas bien Afrodita? —Camus lo miraba igual de desconcertado ya que su colega siempre se había visto muy confiado y ahora no era así.

—No… toda esta situación me tiene tan desesperado como a Ustedes ya que es la primera vez en mi vida que tengo que plantearme que haré después de hoy. No sé si volveré a Suecia o si la diosa tiene planeado algo para nosotros solo sé que hoy Afrodita de Piscis murió —los dos lo observaban muy serios y algo consternados por aquellas palabras—, lo enterré en la misma caja donde se quedó la armadura dorada —miraba fijamente al frente y se le notaba molesto, además de todo ya no llevaba aquel maquillaje que por tanto tiempo lo había caracterizado, lucia como cualquier persona y eso les pareció de lo más triste.

—Si ya no eres Afrodita entonces… —Camus no podía quitarle los ojos de encima, su amigo se había quedado sin identidad y no tenía idea de que decirle para animarlo.

—A partir de este momento vuelvo a ser M…, el desahuciado que vaga por las calles de la ciudad huyendo de sus captores —concluyó terminando su taza de té.

— ¿Volverás a tu vieja ciudad?

—Es lo más seguro porque si somos honestos yo no tengo nada más que hacer aquí.

—Afrodita… bueno M… —dijo Camus— deberías esperar hasta hablar con la diosa y no sacar conclusiones ¿qué tal si ella tiene otros planes para nosotros? No creo que nos deje a nuestra suerte o nos quite la vida.

—Creo que el que nos quite la vida no es lo peor que puede pasarnos Camus —respondió sin mirarlos ni a él ni a Shura.

 

No iba a ser fácil cambiar su modo de ver las cosas, es más sería imposible pero Camus trató de mantener un poco de optimismo.

 

—Debo irme, ha llegado mi turno —Shura se levantó y se despidió de ambos, aquella despedida fue dolorosa porque sabían que no lo volverían a ver. El caballero que custodio Capricornio partió al atardecer, dentro de poco sería turno de Camus seguirlo.

 

Pasaron un par horas y Shura no volvió.

 

—Creo que es mi turno, voy a ver de qué se trata todo esto.

—Fue un placer Camus, gracias por todo.

 

 

Su colega se puso de pie y se abrazaron efusivamente, era una despedida definitiva al parecer. Después de eso tomó su maleta e inicio el viaje hasta la casa indicada en la nota preguntándose qué será de él después de ese día.

.

.

**Continuará…**


	2. Parte 2

 

El camino de Camus lo llevó hasta un sendero apartado al norte de la ciudad saliendo por una de las carreteras principales, al mirar hacia atrás notó que ya estaba muy lejos de Atenas, no sabía exactamente cuántos kilómetros pero eran bastantes puesto que estaba cansado de haber caminado por horas hasta encontrar el chalet marcado en el mapa dejado por la diosa.

 

En ese momento se dio cuenta de que ya estaba subiendo las faldas de una colina, de acuerdo con las referencias del mapa parecía que iba por el camino correcto, mientras caminaba iba pensando en muchas cosas: en todas las batallas, en su vida en general, en el hecho de que todo estaba cambiando drásticamente y de alguna forma sentía que ese cambio iba a hacer que su vida diera un giro de 360 grados comenzando por la venta de la biblioteca que estaba en la casa de Acuario.

 

Sentía culpa por haberse deshecho de todos los libros, las pinturas y el telescopio; ¿qué dirían los antiguos caballeros de acuario por semejante acción? Camus miraba al cielo creyendo que lo observaban desde allá y lo estaban juzgando por sus acciones.

 

—Maestro, no me condenes por haber vendido doscientos años de conocimientos pero las cosas están cambiando mucho por aquí y no sé qué me deparará el destino luego de este día —pensaba creyendo que sus antecesores lo escucharían.

 

Mientras caminaba por el frondoso bosque al pie de la colina alcanzó a ver un lujoso chalet, justo frente a sus ojos, que se alzaba majestuoso en medio del bosque junto al único camino existente. El joven revisó el mapa y por lo visto parecía haber llegado a su destino aunque no estaba del todo seguro, sin embargo aquella construcción se veía digna de una diosa a la altura de Atena.

 

Aquel chalet tenía dos pisos, paredes blancas y el techo de teja roja. Se veía calmado y pareciese que nadie vivía ahí. Camus se acercó y tocó la puerta dos veces esperando ver que pasaría al abrirse esta, tan solo deseaba que no fuese una trampa ni hubiese sido llevado a la vida por alguna razón inútil ni para pelear de nuevo.

 

La puerta se abrió y un mayordomo de aspecto imponente de tez morena y calvo, se dejó ver del otro lado.

 

—He venido a ver a la diosa Atena.

—Por supuesto, pase Señor Camus de Acuario —le permitió la entrada y le señaló una sala a un lado del recibidor—, tome asiento la diosa Atena lo atenderá en un momento.

 

Camus se sentó en el sofá y miró a su alrededor, era una casa acogedora y bien decorada. Seguramente se entrevistaría con una dama de gran altura ya que personalmente no conocía a la diosa solo había oído de su nacimiento sin embargo estando en el Santuario jamás la vio y jamás supo que ella no estaba ahí realmente. Ahora se conocerían por primera vez.

 

Saori Kido apareció de repente llevando una bandeja con dos tazas de té, miró a Camus sonriente y este la observo intimidado: tenía el porte de una diosa y de una gran dama.

 

—Bienvenido Camus, es un placer conocerte. Soy la diosa Atena pero a partir de este momento solo seré Saori Kido para ti.

—El placer es mío, señorita Kido —se puso de pie y se postró ante ella como buen santo de alto rango.

—No es necesario que te postres ante mí porque yo ya no soy tu diosa —lo miró con ternura y lo invitó a ponerse de pie, él claramente no entendía sus palabras.

— ¿A qué se refiere? —la miró con gravedad— No entiendo…

—Tenemos mucho de qué hablar, si gustas tomar asiento porque será una plática muy larga.

 

Camus se sentó de nuevo en el sofá tomando la taza de té que ella amablemente le ofreció. La situación era demasiado bizarra pero tenía que esperar a que Saori dijera lo que tenía que comunicarle.

 

—Supongo que lo primero que te has de estar preguntando es la razón de la carta en vez de mandarte llamar directamente desde los salones del Patriarca —dijo ella mirándolo fijamente.

—De hecho así es, fue lo primero que me pasó por la cabeza.

—Pues bien, tiene una razón de ser así como la ubicación de esta casa, todo está estratégicamente planeado. Empezaré por el principio —ella se sentó en un sofá justo frente a él sujetando la taza de té sin dejar de mirarlo.

 

Camus la observaba detenidamente, sus movimientos eran delicados, era toda una dama y en ese momento se dio cuenta de que le hubiera gustado estar bajo su mando pero ahora parecía no ser posible.

 

—Después de la última batalla con el dios Apolo y Artemisa tuve una audiencia muy larga con los demás dioses del Olimpo, como bien has de recordar —él solo asintió con la cabeza— en esa audiencia remarqué el hecho de que cualquier dios que llegaba a la tierra usaba las almas de mis caballeros como mejor le pareciera: los revivían o mataban a sus anchas y por supuesto que me manifesté cansada de esa situación. Ustedes nos son recursos desechables Camus por si alguna vez te has preguntado por qué mueren y reviven así nada más. Lamentablemente, se me indicó que cualquiera podía hacer uso de los recursos de la Tierra como mejor le pareciera, incluidos mis caballeros entre esos recursos así que para evitar que se metan con ustedes de nuevo tuve que hacer varias negociaciones con el mismo Zeus en persona.

— ¿Negociaciones…? —Camus pensó un poco recordando si ellos estuvieron presentes en esa audiencia.

—Sí, entre esas negociaciones me comprometí a liberarlos de sus servicios al Santuario, de esa forma nadie más tendría ningún poder sobre sus cuerpos o sus almas.

— ¿Por eso nos pidió que dejáramos el lugar y renunciáramos a la armadura?

—Precisamente, el renunciar a la armadura los vuelve más cercanos a personas ordinarias y los dioses no tendrían interés en querer revivirlos para sus diversos fines y cuando salieran del Santuario se borrarían del mapa de los dioses por lo que he ordenado la salida de todo caballero del Santuario hasta nuevo aviso.

—Por esa razón estaba todo desolado… —dijo él con tristeza.

—Exacto, creo que ahora entiendes mejor mi postura —respondió ella tristemente—. Yo no quería dejarlos ir porque les tengo mucho cariño a todos Ustedes pero debía impedir que siguiera esta ola de muerte y resurrección en la que los tenían sumidos. Especialmente a Ustedes los caballeros de oro.

— ¿Cuáles son sus órdenes ahora? —preguntó Camus expectante.

—Lamentablemente tuve que pensar en un plan que garantizara que no volverían a acercarse al Santuario ni a participar en ninguna batalla en lo que les quede de vida.

— ¿Cómo dice…?

—Camus, de ahora en adelante las batallas que se libren en el futuro ya no les concernirán a ninguno de Ustedes.

—Usted cree nos quedaremos de brazos cruzados viendo cómo el planeta es sometido, de ninguna forma —Camus respondió con toda serenidad pero estaba molesto por aquella resolución hecha sin consultarlos—, no podríamos quedarnos sin hacer nada.

—Lo sé Camus y por lo mismo tengo dos tratos que proponerte —dijo ella seriamente— te pido que escuches con atención antes de decir nada: el primero de ellos consiste en darles a ustedes la oportunidad de vivir una vida normal a partir de este momento; te puedo garantizar que será cien por ciento normal ya que para eso deberé sellar tu cosmos y reconstruir tu memoria, no podrás recordar que fuiste caballero ni que estuviste en el Santuario pero podrás recordar a toda la gente que conociste.

—Sellar mi cosmos… —eso no se lo esperaba.

—Así es, te valdrás de las habilidades propias de una persona ordinaria y podrás llevar una existencia tranquila viviendo en el pueblo más cercano a este chalet; claro que esto conlleva a que no podrás recodarme tampoco y no sabrás que los dioses existen.

—Pero sin cosmos, sin poderla recordar a Usted… ¿qué se supone que haré?

—Te dije que te garantizaría una existencia pacífica y ordinaria por eso te reconstruiré la memoria. Podrás usar tu nombre real si quieres.

—Mi nombre real… ¿la persona que era yo antes de llegar al Santuario?

—Exacto. Ahora escucha, el segundo trato es el que eligieron Shion, Dohko y Aioros: es el renacer completamente y vivir una vida nueva desde cero. Lamentablemente, no te podría garantizar que vivirás sin problemas o que tu camino no te acerqué al Santuario de nuevo pero tendrás la oportunidad de nacer y vivir en un ambiente diferente. Te pido por favor que pienses bien tu respuesta.

— ¿Esto se lo ofreció a los demás, es correcto?

—Así es, al rango de oro en su totalidad y unos cuantos del rango de plata pero si preguntas por tu discípulo Cristal, no me fue posible —dijo ella con tristeza y pena.

 

Cristal, era cierto. Él perdió la vida hacía mucho tiempo y por supuesto que hubiera abogado porque el joven tuviera otra oportunidad.

 

— ¿Por qué no le fue posible? —preguntó con gran pesar.

—Sus restos jamás regresaron a Grecia, el rango de mi poder para hacerlo era el Santuario y él… se quedó en Siberia. Hyoga ofreció traerme sus restos pero no daba tiempo, este trato tenía que hacerlo lo antes posible —Camus entendió que ella tenía prisa ya que no sabían si el periodo de paz duraría poco.

— ¿Hyoga sabe de esto?

—Claro, se entristeció porque ya no podrá tener contacto contigo como maestro-alumno, sino simplemente como a cualquier otro conocido pero él entiende bien mi postura, puedo garantizarte que no lo olvidarás, siempre será parte de tu vida si así lo deseas.

— ¿El también perderá la memoria?

—No Camus. Hyoga y los demás caballeros de bronce se quedarán bajo mi cuidado hasta nuevo aviso.

—Ya veo. Eso me tranquiliza pero en este punto no sé qué pensar, no sé qué será de mí de ahora en adelante… —lanzó un suspiro de pena, se sentía desahuciado y las palabras de Afrodita le vinieron a la cabeza: “ _el desvalido que vaga por las calles buscando que comer y donde dormir_ ”— Eso me preocupa.

—Puedes aprovechar esta oportunidad para hacer otras cosas, conocer otros lugares o buscar a aquellas personas con quienes quieras reencontrarte: tal vez tus padres o viejos amigos de la infancia —notó como ella trataba de calmarlo y darle algunas esperanzas.

— ¿Tengo que decidir ahora mismo?

—De preferencia, ¿por qué la pregunta?

—Porque la casa de Acuario estaba llena de libros viejos y otras cosas antiguas, espero no le moleste lo que voy a decir pero: como la nota indicaba deshacernos de todo pues llevé todos esos objetos a una tienda de antigüedades donde los venderán y tengo que ir en unos días a ver cómo va el proceso de venta —estaba apenado ya que pensó que ella podría enfurecerse ya que finalmente todo eso era pertenencia del Santuario—, temo que si pierdo la memoria no podré recordar que vendí todas esas cosas.

—Ya entiendo y te garantizo que no olvidarás nada relacionado con esa transacción que tienes pendiente. Digamos que simplemente parecerá que vendiste cosas viejas que tenías en el sótano pero no podrás recordar que realmente eran objetos que estaban en la casa de Acuario.

—De acuerdo… siendo así acepto el primer trato —respondió resignado sin nada más que agregar.

—Muy bien.

 

Ella le sirvió una taza de té antes de continuar.

 

—Por cierto —comenzó a decir ella—, Hyoga llegará en cualquier momento ya que está ansioso de verte. En cuanto termine tu reunión con él procederemos con lo acordado.

—Me parece bien Señorita Kido —Camus esbozo una leve sonrisa pero en el fondo se sentía como si una pared de roca le hubiera caído encima.

 

Tal y como lo había supuesto su vida estaba por dar un giro de 360 grados: ya no sería santo de oro sino un humano común y corriente con toda la libertad del mundo para ir a donde quisiera y quedarse a vivir donde le apeteciera. Aquello era una oportunidad que jamás hubiera imaginado o soñado. Sin embargo la pregunta seguía siendo la misma ¿a dónde iría ahora? A Francia tal vez o quizá a Siberia a ver a su difunto alumno Cristal.

 

Sibieria era un sitio lleno de dolor y pocas cosas podía recordar que fueran agradables de su estancia allá o de algunos de sus constantes viajes a la Tierra de los hielos perpetuos, además había pasado demasiado tiempo lejos de ese sitio como para pensar en volver ¿qué haría en Siberia? Realmente no tenía razones para ir allá y menos quedarse a vivir.

 

Podría buscar a su padre y ver como estaba luego de tantos años de no saber de él pero el Señor Jerome de B… llevaba ya muchos años en la cárcel y era casi seguro que no lo recordaría. Además habría problemas por su visita ya que en Dijon todos creían que había muerto junto con su madre. Cómo llegar y decir “ _Hola señor policía, soy Edmond de B… y jamás estuve muerto_ ”. Se haría un caos sin duda.

 

—Cuéntame un poco sobre ti Camus —Saori lo miraba con interés— ¿Quién eras antes de llegar al Santuario?

—Pues viví algunos años en Dijon con mis padres pero mi madre murió y el hombre que sería mi maestro me interceptó mientras iba a la escuela bueno, me venía siguiendo antes de hablar conmigo y traerme a Grecia —en ese punto se detuvo, no quería hablar de su padre ni que le preguntaran nada al respecto, aplico lo que Milo había hecho por tantos años cuando le preguntaban por esos datos de su vida.

—Entiendo, lamento escuchar todo eso —Saori no preguntó nada más y enfocó su atención en la taza de té que tenia al frente—, perdón por preguntar pero me parece interesante la historia personal de cada uno de Ustedes.

—No se preocupe, todos los caballeros de oro tenemos historias trágicas que contar. Supongo que Usted lo sabe ya que ha hablado con cada uno de nosotros.

—Sí, lo sé —ella lo miró sonriendo— ¿has pensado qué harás una vez que salgas de esta casa?

—No estoy seguro, pienso si sería buena idea ir a Siberia o bien regresar a Francia aunque no lo sé. Lo que más me preocupa es donde voy a dormir esta noche.

—Puedes quedarte con Milo y Aioria —sugirió ella levantándose para buscar un papel y una hoja— sé que se instalaron en un departamento en el pueblo más cercano, seguro tienen lugar para uno más mientras decides que hacer y tus negocios se completan —ella le tendió el papel con una dirección escrita.

—Me vendría bien un poco de compañía, los buscaré saliendo de aquí. ¿Usted ha hablado con ellos después de esta audiencia?

—No, solo los he visto. Bajo al pueblo de vez en vez y así estoy al pendiente de que todos estén bien pero solo mientras estén aquí. Si salen del pueblo no podré saber nada más, igual que cualquier persona que pierde el contacto.

—Entiendo.

 

Alguien tocó la puerta del chalet en ese momento, ambos sabían quién pudiera estar tocando tan solo fue cuestión de que el mayordomo abriera la puerta para ver que Hyoga llamaba insistentemente. Camus estaba feliz de verlo puesto que tenía tiempo de no saber del joven discípulo de Cristal, se puso de pie para recibir al joven cisne mientras la diosa permanecía sentada en el sillón a la expectativa del futuro encuentro.  Hyoga entró a toda prisa prácticamente pasando por encima de Tatsumi.

 

— ¡Maestro Camus! —El chico llegó a toda prisa ignorando el protocolo y la buena educación que solía mostrar delante de Saori.

—Hyoga, ha pasado el tiempo. Estoy feliz de verte de nuevo —Camus le dio un abrazo efusivo al chico de cabellos rubios quien derramo algunas lágrimas de felicidad al ver a su amado maestro.

—No tengo palabras para expresar lo que siento en este momento Maestro, juro que pensé que jamás volvería a verlo luego de la cruel batalla en el castillo de Hades —el chico no ocultaba la emoción.

—La diosa Atena me ha dado la oportunidad de vivir de nuevo o retomar el camino donde lo dejé.

—Imagino que tendrá muchas cosas en qué pensar Maestro.

—Pues si, eso creo…

 

Saori hizo que les prepararan la terraza para que ambos pudieran charlar el resto de la tarde, la diosa sabía de sobra que Hyoga querría hablar de muchas cosas con su maestro y que unos cuantos minutos no serían suficientes. Conocía lo que el chico quería comunicarle a Camus y era prudente que tuviera suficiente tiempo antes del anochecer.

 

—Hay tantas cosas que quisiera hablar con Usted Maestro —comenzó a decir el rubio—, conozco a la perfección los tratos que la diosa Atena ha hablado con cada uno de los caballeros dorados y quería decirle que no importa que decisión tome; si decide que se borren sus recuerdos  o bien si decide renacer nuevamente, Usted siempre será una persona muy importante para mi.

—Hyoga…

—Hay algo más: mi deseo es que Usted pueda vivir plenamente esa vida que elija por lo que… ya no tendrá que preocuparse por mí de ahora en adelante. Creo que he madurado lo suficiente como para poder lidiar conmigo mismo.

— ¿A qué te refieres Hyoga?

—Sé que he sido una carga emocional grande tanto para Usted como lo fui para mi Maestro Cristal, siempre lamentándome por el pasado, siempre derramando lágrimas por cada persona que he perdido pero ya no será así. A partir de este momento prometo cerrar los círculos de mi pasado, no quiero ser una carga para nadie más. Quiero mirar al frente.

— ¿Es verdad todo lo que estás diciendo?

 

Camus no podía creer lo que escuchaba, para él tener cerca a una persona tan sentimental había representado un gran problema en el pasado pero ahora que Hyoga se lo decía algo dentro de él no podía aceptarlo; el que el chico perdiera su sentimentalismo de alguna forma le partía el corazón. No quería que Hyoga perdiera esa esencia de su persona.

 

—No es necesario que cambies para no causar molestias. Así como eres está bien.

—Lo haré porque así lo he decidido —el chico se lo dijo de la forma más honesta que pudo esbozando una sonrisa—, ya he llorado mucho por el pasado y no quiero perderme las cosas buenas que vendrán en el futuro.

—Estoy sorprendido y quisiera pedirte que no perdamos el contacto, ya perdí a Cristal y no deseo que desaparezcas de mi vida no importa donde me encuentre.

 

No quería que Hyoga desapareciera de su lado, le había tomado gran cariño al chico y aunque no pudiera cuidarlo o velar más por él lo quería lo suficiente como para hacer lo posible para mantener el contacto.

 

—Sé que al maestro Cristal le hubiera gustado estar aquí pero no pude hacer nada por él por más que se lo pedí a la diosa.

—Lo sé…

 

Ambos rememoraron el pasado un poco más no obstante Camus sentía una fuerte incertidumbre respecto a su futuro que se marcaba con cada palabra que intercambiaba con Hyoga.

 

— ¿Dónde pasará la noche Maestro?

—Iré con Milo y Aioria a ver si tienen espacio para uno más antes de resolver un pequeño pendiente que dejé en el pueblo.

— ¿Volverá a Siberia después de eso?

—Todavía no lo sé. Podría hacerlo pero algo me dice que ya no hay nada para mí allá, además el viaje sin usar el cosmos es muy largo y pesado.

—Si necesita que lo ayude en algo con todo gusto estoy dispuesto a ello. Si no puede quedarse con Aoria y Milo yo le ofrezco hospedaje esta noche.

—Te agradezco la generosa oferta.

 

Después de la charla con Hyoga se sentía algo más animado para iniciar la nueva etapa de su vida que estaba por comenzar apenas aceptara el trato que Atena le había propuesto.

.

.

**FIN**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Notas: Gracias por leer, creo que las aventuras de Camus dan para más historia pero lo dejaremos aquí por el momento.


End file.
